<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fermented Fruit by avtoservis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192870">Fermented Fruit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avtoservis/pseuds/avtoservis'>avtoservis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Claudia and Soren are mentioned, Humor, I'm Sorry, M/M, Parody, alcoholism played for laughs, it's a stolen joke too, please don't take it seriously, this fic was written as a joke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avtoservis/pseuds/avtoservis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaravos has a drinking problem</p><p>I was testing out the ao3 prompt meme feature and made a fake prompt meme that me and some friends decided to have fun with. We wrote some silly prompts and some of us decided to fulfill them. This was a silly attempt to fulfill a prompt.</p><p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p>Henlo Darlings<br/>https://generated.inspirobot.me</p><p>I went to the website, generated a random image (added at the start of the fic) and wrote a story that has nothing to do with the image xD I basically just let my mind wonder.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaravos/Viren (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fermented Fruit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Aaravos looked Viren in the eyes and said these words.</p><p>Soren and Claudia were eating their bread in silence.</p><p>"Can you <em>please</em> stop drinking wine at breakfast?" said Viren in response.</p><p>"For your information," Aaravos replied with a slight slur. "This <em>is</em> my breakfast."</p><p>Viren raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"It's salad," said Aaravos, defensively.</p><p>Viren gave him an incredulous look.</p><p>"Fruit salad," Aaravos continued.</p><p>Viren squinted at his boyfriend.</p><p>"Fermented fruit--"</p><p>"Okay, fine, Jesus!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>